The New Hanyou
by emi-inu-luva
Summary: couples..inukag, sessrin, mirsan, ayamekoga.....Kagome sees Inu yasha kissing Kikyo..she gets jealous nd runs back to her era..wut will she do when she finds out that sesshomaru and naraku are tryin' to change her...to be against Inu!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1-The Kiss--narrator=kagome  
  
"Kikyo I told you that I don't love you anymore,my only love will always be Kagome,you know that."said Inu Yasha.  
  
  
  
"BUT WHAT DOES KAGOME HAVE THAT I DON'T HUH?!"screamed Kikyo,"I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU AND YOU'VE JUST MET KAGOME..AND I'VE KNOWN YOU FOR YOUR WHOLE LIFE INU YASHA..why her...doste(why)."  
  
  
  
"Its just that whenever i'm around her i feel home..i feel warm inside...her kiss is so..soft and comforting..gomen Kikyo"replied Inu Yasha,"gomen..asai"  
  
  
  
"..."  
  
Kikyo couldn't believe what she had just heard from her one true love..she starts sobbing tears from her eyes into the moist soil. She ran to Inu Yasha's embrace and kissed him fully on the lips. Inu Yasha couldn't imagine what she has done right now.  
  
Kagome was calling Inu Yasha because they needed to go and find some more jewel shards.  
  
"INU YASHA..INU YASHA WHERE ARE YO-..." I was shocked at what she is seeing right now.  
  
  
  
'I..nu..ya..sha..' I thought.  
  
At the corner of Inu Yasha's eyes..he saw Kagome..he saw a little tear come from her eye.'kagome' he thought,'why does she have to come now, this is all Kikyo's fault..thise wouldn't have happened if she didn't kiss me all of a sudden..gomen Kagome..gomen.'  
  
"INU YASHA HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME..doste..DOSTE!!" I screamed and ran back to the well.  
  
  
  
"KAGOME COME BACK..THIS ISN'T WHAT YOU THINK....KAGOMEEE!!" He pleaded.  
  
  
  
' Why did he have to do that to me..after all we've been through..why?' I thought while crying. Kagome finally made it back to the well.   
  
  
  
"KAGOME..KAGOME COME BACK...I WOULDN'T CHOOSE KIKYO OVER YOU..i love you.." Inu Yasha screamed while looking for Kagome.  
  
Kagome makes it back to her own era(is that right??ne waiz back to the fanfic).  
  
"Mama...Souta..Grandpa i'm home..!" i screamed, 'and i'm stayin' here for good' i thought.  
  
*back to inu yasha*  
  
Inu Yasha finally stopped running looking for kagome. He slumped down sniffing for her scent..'it was near' he thought.  
  
  
  
He started following her scent farther and farther away from kaede's hut. He sniffed and sniffed until it was midnight. He lead himself deeper and deeper into the forest...until he bumped his head onto something hard..it was the "well". The well that Kagome went through to come to this era and back. Inu Yasha saw a piece of clothing that was stuck onto a vein that was on the well. It was a piece of kagome's uniform! Inu Yasha scrambled into the well to quickly enter the other era.  
  
*Kagome*  
  
Kagome was having a nice, hot bubble bath. She was so tired that she fell asleep in the bubble bath..but woke up because she nearly drowned. She was tired. 'I'm glad i'm back home' I thought. Kagome got her towel and dried herself off. She put on her new clothes and lay down in her cozy bed ready to go to sleep. When she was finally falling asleep, she heard someone walking through the bushes infront of her house. She was getting freaked out, but she knew that she had to look outside so that she'd know who the hell is trying to rob her house. She slowly walked to the living room and grabbed a baseball bat, ready to strike anytime someone tries to attack. ~cReEk~ She slowly opened the door..~creeeeeekkk~'DAMN THIS DOOR IS SO LOUD' I thought. She tip toed onto the brick path way. It was dark outside...all she can see are moon beams and shadows of trees and other objects.  
  
"Hello kagome." said a mysterious voice but also familiar.  
  
"WHAT do you want with ME!!" I questioned."and WHO ARE YOU!"  
  
"Calm down i don't want to harm you..my name is Sesshomaru..i know you've heard of me as Inu Yasha's 'half' brother."  
  
"It's you..."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
note: hope you like dis fanfic its my first one actually....nd da other one that i did..was a screw up i was suppose to add somethin' but i made a mistake so plz don't mind that one that one was really a test but i forgot to put a test so please..review nd give me ideas nd help me if i made any mistakes thanks ta.. 


	2. why me?

The New Hanyou-chapter 2- why me??  
  
"It's you...the person who tried to kill Inu Yasha...how dare you try to face me right after you tried to kill him...and....me!!!" I screamed.  
  
"I didn't mean to try to kill you..i was in a rage to get Inu Yasha's anger out so he can fight me even better.... don't intend that i was trying to kill you kagome you know that i wouldn't do that." answered Sesshomaru.  
  
"Liar!!" crashed I."You were intending to kill me because you despised me through the darkness of your bloody heart!! I love Inu Yasha and you cannot change th-"  
  
Before I can finish her sentence..Sesshomaru grabbed my hand and kissed me deeply on the lips. I was so shocked that he would do that at the time I was talking about Inu Yasha.   
  
~~~~~~*Inu Yasha*~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome!! Where are you!!!" he yelled. "I didn't mean anything that happened I didn't plan on doing that Kagome!!"  
  
Inu Yasha was tired of searching for Kagome. The one place that he thought she would be was at her house. 'That's it! I should go to her house! Thats the one place she would be...hopefully..'' Inu Yasha ran as fast as he can. He knew that he had to explain to Kagome that all that she saw was unexpected to him as well to her. He spotted Kagome's raven black hair in her backyard. 'There she is!'  
  
"Kagome I have to explain something to you all that you saw was a misunderstanding...I love you..and I know that you love m-"  
  
Inu Yasha was cut off when he saw Sesshomaru kissing me. Right when he saw them kissing, I pushed Sesshomaru away from me, at that point I saw Inu Yasha stareing at me like i betrayed him. 'Inu Yasha..'  
  
"ha...and I thought you trulely loved me..haha..guess i was wrong.." Inu Yasha answered. "Guess its time to go eh Kagome..bi and i hope that you have a nice life with "him"..."  
  
"Inu Yasha!!" I cried. "This is all Sesshomaru's doing don't think that I would abandon you for this useless piece of shit!!...I love you!!...really i do...."  
  
"Well thats too late now..I already saw what I had to see so I think that you've chosen the path you wanted to choose..so I hope you'll be happy..my dear Kagome." He answered.  
  
"Inu Yasha don't go! Please!!" I screamed while shedding some tears. "I love you more than anything in the world..your the one that opened my heart to new adventures..to a new type of love..love that comes in the image of..you..so don't go..please!?"  
  
"That was touching Kagome dear..but i'm afraid that he already left." Sesshomaru added. "I'm deeply sorry."  
  
:::::::::Silence::::::::  
  
"...."  
  
"Sesshomaru.."  
  
"yes?"  
  
!@!@!@!@!SLAP!@!@!@!@!  
  
"What was that for?!" Sesshomaru wondered.  
  
"That was for doing that unforgivable kiss infront of Inu Yasha!!" I screamed. "YOU UNGREATFUL PIECE OF CRAP!!"  
  
"I tried to warn you before but you didn't give me a chance so I did what I did." he answered. "So..why don't we finish what we didn't finish before Inu Yasha came to interupt us...hmm?"  
  
  
  
!#!#!#!#!#!#!SLAP!#!#!#!#!#!#!  
  
"...fine"  
  
"I'm leaving!!"  
  
"Where you going?" Wondered Sesshomaru.  
  
"Home!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*Kagome*~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once Kagome went home she ran to her room and started crying. She made a big wet mark on her fluffy new pillow that her mom jus bought her. Kagome's brother Souta came into the room wondering why she was crying so hard.  
  
"Sis?" questioned Souta. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"None of your buisness Souta!..so get out now!! Please!!! I want to be alone!!" I screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*Inu Yasha*~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He ran to the well as fast as he can even though it was right there near her house. He jumped in and made it to the other era.   
  
"Stupid Sesshomaru, taking Kagome away from me." he mumbled. "You'll pay for what ever you did to Kagome to turn her against me! JUST WAIT SESSHOMARU..half brother...!!"  
  
"Whats wrong with ye?" questioned Kaede. "Have ye seen Sesshomaru do something to yer dear Kagome?"  
  
"Shut up old hag! It's none of your buisness ok so bud out!!" yelled Inu Yasha.  
  
" Alright..but ye should think before he does anything..stupid....ye might be mistaken by what he sees but should believe what he hears..most of the time...if ye truely loves Kagome ye should listen to what she says not what she does." said Kaede. " Remember that Inu Yasha."  
  
~~~~~~~~*Kagome*~~~~~~~~  
  
'This is all Sesshomaru's fault!! He's the one who put Inu Yasha against me!!' I thought.  
  
  
  
"I got to proove to Inu Yasha that I love him more than anything in the world!" I said.  
  
"You want to proove that you love him more than anything in the world eh..I think I can help..unless you don't trust me." Sesshomaru suddenly added.  
  
"I don't trust you but..I will do anything....anything!..that would bring him back to me!!" I answered. "So what did you have in mind?"  
  
"Come with me."   
  
I followed..I couldn't keep up at his pace so I went on his back..which I didn't like a whole lot. I waited and waited until it was getting pretty close to midnight..I fell into a deep sleep on his back. When I finally woke up..I found myself still on his back but going up a mountain. I looked down and was terrified what I saw.  
  
"Ahhhhh!!! Sesshomaru we're too high hurry, hurry get me down!!" I screamed.  
  
"Almost there!" He said. "Look up there at that cave..and that wolf demon..doesn't he look familiar to you?"  
  
"Kouga"  
  
"Yes" Kouga said.  
  
Sesshomaru set on ground and layed me down on the floor..when all of a sudden Kouga picked me up bridal style.. and brought me inside. I started to blush a full cherry red. Kouga layed me down along side a..rock=S...but he lay me down on his lap so it was better than a rock.  
  
"So Kagome..you say that you want to be a demon like me to make Inu Yasha jealous..?" he asked.  
  
"I didn- Sesshomaru..."  
  
"hehehe" he chuckled.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone now. good luck Kagome on getting Inu Yasha jealous. Bi..for now" said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Come back here!!" I screamed.  
  
"Forget him MY Kagome..now lets talk about how we're goin' to be doing this..how we're going to change you into a wolf demon. k?" he questioned.  
  
"..Fine. Hey i'm not YOUR Kagome ok."  
  
"...Fine."  
  
"K..first Kagome i gotta inject my demon into you so i got to bite your hand ok..?" he said.  
  
"Ok..but i'll scream ok."  
  
  
  
"i'll make sure you don't.."  
  
So with that..Kouga bit my arm where the vein was showing just bellow my palm. I screamed in pain..but before I can scream any louder..I felt a warm breath on my lips..it was Kouga. For some reason...I kissed him back..it felt so warm I didn't want this to end one bit....but it did cause the injection was done.  
  
"So..how was it painful?" he questioned.  
  
"The beginning it was but the end..was not that bad...thanks to you..*blush*"  
  
***both blush***  
  
"Anyways you should feel different." he said. "Anything?"  
  
:::::::::::::::Silence:::::::::::::::  
  
"Yes actually.. AHHH!!"  
  
"Kagome what?!" he asked.  
  
All of a sudden a bright light flashed around me. I felt my hair grow longer but no longer raven black..but dark blue. I felt my nails grow into claws and even longer..i grew taller of course. I got more curves..even beter curves *blush*. My eyes turned into a light blue colour not the original brown.my skin...well a little darker than before. Then the light cleared and Kouga was worried about me.  
  
"Kagome are you ok kagome.?!" He yelled. "Kagome can you he-....kagome? *blush* "  
  
"Y-es Kouga i'm fine...how do i look?" I questioned.  
  
"You look..you look...you look...gorgeous..*blush*"   
  
" *blush* thanks..."  
  
"Well I think we better go to sleep now eh..its getting pretty late.." I added.  
  
"Yes..we better...want to sleep with me..like on my lap so you won't get cold or be uncomfortable by the ground?"  
  
"Hehe sure."  
  
So they fell asleep together...i'm on Kouga's lap and Kouga holding me close to keep me warm. 'but I jus remembered, I love Inu Yasha..not Kouga..why are these new feelings coming up in my heart..this isn't happening..I sorta love Kouga..but I love Inu Yasha...'  
  
'oh...why me??'  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
note: well that is a pretty long one..hope ya like it keep on sending me reviews..and help me if i make any mistakes buh bi for now..going to work on the third....latezz** 


	3. So the fight begins

The New Hanyou-chapter3-so the fight between two lovers begins....  
  
:::scene:::  
  
  
  
They're still in the cave(Kouga and I).  
  
  
  
The next morning, I just remembered that I was sleeping on Kouga's lap. She woke up, right when she also noticed that Kouga was gone. I noticed that i had a fur blanket on me. 'Kouga's so nice, trying to keep me warm and comfortable. He's so nice, but, I already love Inu Yasha, not Kouga... why do I have this weird feeling in my heart...who do I love truly? Inu Yasha, or Kouga? This is so confusing!'   
  
"I should look for him and tell him the truth about how I love Inu Yasha..not him..this'll be hard.." I said to myself. When I said that... I thought of Inu Yasha, how he thinks that I betrayed him. I don't know if I should even love him anymore..he won't accept me back..or forgive me, even though I try and try to convince to believe me, he'll never believe me. I walked out of the cave and saw Kouga. He was getting food ready under a fire. It was I think..rabbits! 'Oh well better than no food at all..I guess.'  
  
:::::::crack:::::::  
  
"huh?" Kouga said. "Oh, Kagome, your up already..breakfast is almost ready..hope you like roasted rabbit."  
  
"Heheh ya sure." I answered.  
  
"Ok."  
  
  
  
::::::few minutes later::::::  
  
"Here its ready Kagome!" Kouga shouted.  
  
"Alright!" I shouted back.  
  
I munched on this meat like a wolf..wait..I am a wolf demon, so I have a reason for behaving like this.   
  
"I feel a little more slimmer than before, I did change into a wolf demon." I said, a little too loud.  
  
"Yes you do look slimmer than when I first met you,Kagome, you look very beautiful.." He started blushing when he said that. (kawaii)  
  
"..thanks." I blushed as well.  
  
"I can sense Inu Yasha somewhere around here, don't you?" I asked Kouga.  
  
"Yes actually, I do." He responded. "For your first time being a wolf demon, your senses are kicking in quickly." He smiled.  
  
:::::major blush:::::  
  
  
  
"You think so.." I asked.  
  
"Yes I do."   
  
:::::We both blushed:::::  
  
"Anyways, I can tell that he is very mad and sad at the same time." I said.  
  
"I sense that feeling too." He answered.  
  
They both sat down to eat their breakfast. When they were done they felt tired, and slept beside eachother. But they were awoken by a crackle in the woods. They both woke up and got in their fighting position. But only one problem, I don't know how to fight o_o, but i had to anyway.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~*Inu Yasha*~~~~~~  
  
Right now Inu Yasha is running in the woods to look for Kagome, he wants to say sorry to her for not trusting her at the start. He never knew that until Kaede told him what he should believe. 'I feel so guilty!' He thought. 'I'm really sorry Kagome..I better find her fast before she dislikes me even more.'  
  
"Kagome!! Where are you!!" Inu Yasha shouted. "If you're out there, please give me a sign that your here!!"  
  
My ears perked to where the sound was coming from..it was inside the woods. I recognized that voice, it was, Inu Yasha's! 'Oh well he wouldn't care if i'm here or not, but just to have a little fun, I think i'll mess with his mind just a little, he won't care anyways..' I thought. 'So..lets begin with making him jealous by the time he comes.'  
  
:::::crack:::::  
  
"He's here." I said. "Now its time for me to start."  
  
"Kouga-kun, I have something to tell you, and its really important ok?" I questioned.  
  
"Alright, whats the matter?"  
  
"Well I want to tell you at the cliff so it'll be more peaceful k?"  
  
"ok."  
  
We walked outside to the cliff. When I went outside, I sensed that Inu Yasha was out on a tree listening to our conversation, and I sensed that he was surprised how I looked!  
  
"OMG...Kagome, is wolf demon!!" Inu Yasha said. "She looks so much prettier than before..more curves..she looks like Kouga!..and sorta like me!"  
  
'She's talking to Kouga, better listen to what they're talking to just incase its about me.' He thought.  
  
So he started listening, and he was surprised at what he heard, he sorta felt heart broken, and really mad inside.  
  
"Kouga, this might be shocking but I have to speak my mind.." I confessed. " I..I..I..I love you!"  
  
".....really?"  
  
"Yes, I know that you don't love me back but I had to speak my mind."  
  
"No,no..I have something to confess too..." Kouga said. "I love you too Kagome."  
  
"You do..oh Kouga..."  
  
"Kagome.."  
  
Right then and there they both kissed a deep kiss, that Inu Yasha didn't like. The anger in Inu Yasha was rising as he saw them kiss even longer, he never knew that Kagome would do that to him. Inu Yasha couldn't take it anymore, he suddenly charged at the two right when their kiss ended.(finally)  
  
"Kagome!! How could you do this to me after all that i've done for you!!" Inu Yasha shouted out.  
  
"Kagome watch out!!" Kouga pushed Kagome out of the way, and Kouga got hit by Inu Yasha rather than Kagome.  
  
"AHH!!"  
  
"Kouga!!!!" I screamed.  
  
I ran over to him.. he was bruised all over, mostly on his eye and his right arm. I was so mad I was ready to charge Inu Yasha, but, I wasn't at the right level to fight Inu Yasha, an experienced fighter. 'Inu Yasha..I still love you, I'm going to put away Kouga and take you back, but not now , you seem mad right now so i'll put it aside for now.' I thought. ' But I have to defend Kouga, after what I did, I bet Inu Yasha wouldn't stop trying to kill Kouga, so i'll fight for him,and i'll try my best.'  
  
"Inu Yasha..I still love you..but I can't forgive you for what you did just now..so I challenge you to a battle!" I demanded.  
  
"Alright..but i'm going to win..we'll fight over there in the big spot in the middle of the woods.. so your dear Kouga won't get hurt alright?!" He questioned.  
  
"Alright!"  
  
So they both went to the middle of the woods where there was a big plain field where they could battle. So they got ready, and so...the fight between them..begins...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
note: hope ya like this fanfic I worked hard on thinking of what to write so plz give a good review buy my adoring fans out there -_~!! 


	4. the kiss and sessy's back!

The New Hanyou-chapter 4- the kiss..and sesshomaru is back?  
  
"So Kagome...you think that you can beat me eh?..well I highly doubt that!!" yelled Inu Yasha.  
  
"Well what you did to kouga..I could not forgive you for that...I dont' want to kill you though...I do still..love you.." I answered.  
  
"I love you too Kagome...but you challenged me to a duel..so I accept!" He answered back. "Well now we shall begin the fight!..no more interuptions..alright!!...winner has to confess why they love whoever..alright?"  
  
"....alright...." I said.  
  
So they fight till their hearts can't take how much pain the other is taking...Kagome takes her first slash at his stomach...Inu Yasha unfortunately..attacks back though. Kagome gets a big scratch on her face. She is raged with anger. Though...Inu Yasha attacks her with his claws. Kagome gets another scratch on her face..except on the left cheek. He picks her up..and throws her against the tree. She spits out blood. Inu Yasha can't take the pain she's taking...he wants to stop..so he won't...hurt her anymore.  
  
'Kagome I don't want us to fight anymore..i'm feeling more pain than you..because..I hate it when I see you hurt!..I don't want to lose you cause of this fight..' He thought.  
  
"Kagome!!" He yelled.  
  
!!?" I answered.  
  
"Lets stop fighting now...I truly love you.!.I don't want you to get hurt anymore!!" He screamed.  
  
"cough....I truly love you too...I want to stop now!..I can't take seeing you attack me with such great force...please...i'll tell you why...I love you so very much!" I said.  
  
"good....jus to say...I love you too." Inu Yasha answered back.  
  
Kagome walked up from her position near the tree..and walked closer and closer up to Inu Yasha. At the same time..Inu Yasha was walking closer and closer and CLOSER up to her. Kagome grabbed his neck...and Inu Yasha wrapped his hands around her waist..she tippy toed up higher so that her lips met his. It became deeper and more passionate the longer it went. All of a sudden she broke the kiss.  
  
"Nani?!" Inu Yasha questioned.  
  
"I do hafta tell you why I love you so much." I answered.  
  
"So....why do you love me so much.."  
  
"Silly...shouldn't you know already?...well anyways..i'll tell you anyways. I love you so much because...I feel safe around you...you give off a warm heat when i'm closer to you..you kiss me....I feel home..your soft lips comfort me all throught the whole kiss. To sum it all up...I feel loved...really loved around you..so...I love you." I answered.  
  
"Oh...Kagome..I love you too.." He answered back.  
  
Inu Yasha cuffed his hand under her chin..and pulled her face gently to his. Her lips touched his, and it stayed like this until Inu Yasha broke the kiss. The kiss was like 3 minutes long until it broke.  
  
"Inu Yasha.."  
  
"yea.."  
  
"Hold me...i'm tired...and...jus don't let me alone..until morning has gone and the birds been chirping..jus don't let me go.." i said  
  
"alright." He answered back.  
  
So Inu Yasha held kagome and set her down beside him on a tree trunk. He cuffed his hand and put it under her chin..and brang her face up to his so that their lips can meet. He kissed her until she fell asleep. He lay her on his shoulder..and held her waist and brought her closer to his body so that she won't be cold. 'I love this moment...I jus hope that it doesn't end..or be interup-' Inu Yasha was interupted by a crackling in the bushes. He lay kagome against the tree trunk. He took his tetsuigai...and went to the bushes.  
  
"Who goes there!!" he shouted.  
  
crackle  
  
"grrr.." Inu Yasha growled, cause of how pissed he was that the person/thing wouldn't answer.  
  
"It is me Inu Yasha..your half brother!"  
  
"I've come to take your precious Kagome!..so get out of the way!" Sesshomaru yelled.  
  
"Never!! You'll never take Kagome!! Never!"  
  
A/N:  
  
well i hope you liked this one!! review review review!!! make sure they're nice ones,...NOT RUDE ONES!!! 


	5. IMPORTANT must read if you want more

IMPORTANT!!!!!  
  
hey ppls thanks for the nice reviews...umm a lil help with the thinking i don't know what the next chapters should be like ALOT OF SUGGESTIONS NEEDED if you really like this fanfic plss PLSSSSS send me some suggestions thanks bye!!!! emmy  
  
emiinuluva 


	6. thank you!

omgggggg thank you thank WolfDemonOfTheNight/sesslover... omg thats a great idea thank you so much! i appreciate it man goood job now rite now i'm going to work on it!!:D:D 


	7. confused faces

New Hanyou-chapter 5- confused faces  
  
"You'll never take kagome you got that sesshomaru!!!" Inu Yasha said. "I won't let the same thing happen all over again!"  
with that he took out his tetsuiga and charged toward sesshomaru.. he slashed with a big bang and slashed a tree rather than his brother. He tried again, but no luck he dodged again. Getting frustrated.... he looked for the windscar and waited for the right moment..with one swing.. he got sesshomaru .. but sesshomaru managed to escape by the help of tensuiga. moving out of the way .. sesshomaru got a hold of kagome's hand.. kagome realized what was happening and screamed so loud that kouga was able to hear.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!" Inu Yasha screamed in unison with kouga.  
  
"Inu Yasha!!!! help meeee!!!!" Kagome screamed. With a big flash of wind... kouga was there. Frustrated to see Inu Yasha there as well.  
  
"I don't have time for you mut face!.. I have to save 'my woman'." Kouga yelled. And with that he ran off to get sesshomaru. "Oh no you don't. No one saves kagome but me!" He yelled. Inu Yasha also ran off to save Kagome.  
  
"Sesshomaru! why do you want me so badly for!! I didn't do anything to youuu!!!" she screamed in his ear. "Heh..funny you asked..." he said with a chuckle.  
  
Inu Yasha's prespective  
  
'I wonder where he took kagome..he better not be hurting her or i'll just have to slice his head off his own body!' he thought.  
  
Kouga's prespective  
  
'I'm going to kill that sesshomaru person!... if he does anything to kagome oh i'll just have to kill him! taking MY woman!' he thought.  
  
back to kagome and sesshomaru  
  
"Sesshomaru...did you find the girl.."  
  
"Yes I did...Naraku." Sesshomaru answered. Kagome turned around when she heard sesshomaru talking to some mysterious person in the bushes..the person walked out of the bushes and as well as her bad luck can get any worse...It was Naraku.  
  
"SESSHOMARU!!! LET ME GO!! and why are you working with Naraku!" she screamed.  
  
"You can call it..a deal. yes we made a deal." sesshomaru answered. "We agreed if I get you. .. we can turn you against Inu Yasha and you can kill him for us. and you'd steal the jewel shards for naraku.."  
  
"Never!!!!! I'll never let you have control over me..NEVER!" she screamed.  
  
With that naraku took kagome in one of his arms.. he put his hand over her head... and ereased her memory of everyone she saw besides them. He said to her 'you will never love Inu Yasha again..Inu yasha was the one who killed your family. you will steal away his tetsuiga... now you will listen to me,naraku, and sesshomaru...you will kill Inu Yasha and the others and steal the jewel shards and bring them back to me.' he said that a few more times until kagome's eyes darkened, her fangs grew longer and her claws grew sharper.  
  
"Now go and kill Inu Yasha and the others and steal the jewel shards and dont come back until they're all dead!" Naraku yelled.  
  
"Yes .. until they're all dead ..." kagome answered.  
  
"I'll watch over her so there will be no interference." Sesshomaru suggested.  
  
"Go...you do that it'll make the job much easier..heh..." Naraku answered.  
  
Kagome's prespective  
  
'What is this urge...why do I feel all pumped up inside just to kill.. inuyasha?!... no I can't...but i have too... I can't stop.. wait who's Inu Yasha?!?!?,...doesn't matter who he is.. all i know is that he killed my family,..and i'll never forgive him for that!!!!' she thought. with that she jumped through the forest and dashed over to where she felt inuyasha's presence.  
  
inuyasha's prespective  
  
"I hear something in the woods.. it smells like ... it smells li- ahhh!!! " he yelled in pain. "What the hell is your problem asshole!! that friken hurt!!.. oh your going to pay.. you son of a-- kagome..."  
  
"Yes it is I...Kagome...and I presume that your Inu Yasha?..am I right.?" she asked.  
  
"Of course it's me..who else would I be." he questioned her.  
  
"I don't know you!!!.. all I know is that you killed my family!!! " she screamed!  
  
"What?! No I didn't!! " he yelled.  
  
"Your lying!! YOU WERE ALL LYING TO MEEE!!!!" she screamed.. and with that all her energy bursted out at once as she turned to a full fledge demon. She slashed at Inu Yasha and almost got him but he dodged it she tried again and scratched him by just enuff to get him down.. she pinned him down and started punching him.  
  
"Kagome why are you doing this!!! oww! why are you doing this stopp kagome!!" he yelled.  
  
"NEVER you killed my family!!" she said with tears shedding from her eyes. 'this guy..Inu Yasha..he looks familiar..'  
  
While kagome kept on hitting Inu .. Sango and the others came barging in. "Inu Yasha what's happening? Kagome what are you doing!!!?" Sango yelled. "It's you..the girl.. who helped out on Inu Yasha and killed my family as well!!!" Kagome screamed and left Inu Yasha shocked from all that happened. Kagome ran to sango and tried to hit her but sango took out her boomerang, (don't know what it's called.. pls someone tell me what' its' called someone tell me pls(=) and kept on blocking her. Then sesshomaru came out and did what he was suppose to do.  
  
"Kagome I told you kill Inu Yasha..don't forget..he's the one who killed your family!! the girl just helped out." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"FINE!! ahhh!!! " she screamed and charged at inu yasha.. Sango tried to stop her by throwing her boomerang... but sesshomaru blocked it. "No interference with Kagome's work.. if you want to fight you'll fight me!" he yelled.  
  
"What did you do with Kagome sesshomaru!" sango questioned.  
  
"It's none of your buisness human!! Now if you want to fight you'd better give it all you got!!" he taunted her until she finally gave in and started slashing at him. Miroku was just too shocked on what was happening that he just stood there. Shippo tried to stop Kagome by breathing out fox fire..but kagome just slashed him away.Inu Yasha finally took the courage to take out his tetsuiga and slash it on kagome..she flew all the way until she hit a tree.  
  
"That should do it for now." he said.  
  
"Inu Yasha don't hit her so hard.. remember she's still our friend." Miroku and shippo suggested.  
  
"I KNow that!" he yelled. "I'll just do that to knock some sense into her- ahhh!!" Kagome slashed at him at top speed. "Inu Yasha you will die!!!!" she screamed.  
  
"Why do you think she thinks that you we killed her family inu yasha?.." miroku questioned.  
  
"I don't know miroku.. it might be the doing of one person,. Naraku!" they all yelled at the same time. Kagome slashed inu yasha down and took her fighting position as she sprung at inu yasha and kept on attacking him. "Kagome we didn't kill you family..Naraku put a trick on you!" inu yasha said. "You've got to believe us!"  
  
"Why should I...You've been lying to me this whole time!!! Naraku is telling the truth not you! I've got to kill you and take your life with me.. I will also take away your tetsuiga and the jewel shards..and avenge my family's death!!! " she screamed with tears forming in her eyes. " I love you you once... but I was just a fool!"  
  
"kagome...."  
  
!! well hope you liked this one its a lil short but i'll ttry to make a long one k review pls.!!! XD i love reviews!!! ideas if you pls too!! 


End file.
